Carabiners, snap-hooks, and releasable clamps are used in a variety of applications for releasably coupling objects to one another. For example, a rock climber may use one or more carabiners to releasably secure a rope to a protection device during vertical ascension. Carabiners generally include a frame, a gate, and a releasable gate closure mechanism. The gate is configured to releasably engage the frame, so as to form a continuous inner region which can be used to mechanically couple to one or more objects. The releasable gate closure mechanism is configured to allow the gate to be selectively pivoted with respect to the frame to facilitate adding or removing items from the continuous inner region. The releasable gate closure mechanism simultaneously biases the gate toward a closed configuration with respect to the frame, so as to maintain mechanical coupling of items within the continuous inner region. A wide variety of frame, gate, and biasing systems exist to specifically accommodate particular applications and/or manufacturing costs for the carabiner.
Various specialized carabiners are designed for particular applications. One type of specialized carabiner is configured for use between a belayer and a belay device during a roped rock climbing event. This particular type of carabiner is commonly referred to as a “belay carabiner” and may include one or more conventional features to optimize performance for belay purposes. These features include a respectively large enclosed region and a locking gate mechanism. The large enclosed region minimizes gate obstructions occurring as a result of coupling alternative types of belay devices to a harness. The locking mechanism locks the gate in a closed configuration to prevent inadvertent opening with respect to the frame. Various other specialized carabiner features may be included on a belay carabiner for particular benefits. For example, conventional belay carabiners include multiple gates and multiple independent enclosed regions to enable specialized rope-friction functionality. For example, conventional belay carabiners may include parallel enclosed regions with independent gates oriented outward for purposes of providing the user with an additional rappel rope friction generating system.
Various problems exist with conventional belay carabiners. One common dangerous scenario that may occur during use of a belay carabiner is referred to as “cross-loading”. Cross-loading occurs when a carabiner is loaded from a non-lengthwise orientation and/or rotates from a lengthwise parallel orientation to a lengthwise perpendicular orientation with respect to the harness of a user. The enclosed region of a carabiner has the highest tensile strength when the gate is in the closed configuration and the tensile forces are oriented along the longest axis. A carabiner may become rotationally misaligned during the course of a belay as a result of belay operation or carabiner rotation. The rotational misalignment of the carabiner may then expose the carabiner to a potential cross-loading scenario in which the carabiner is likely to receive non-lengthwise oriented tensile force. Various conventional carabiner designs have attempted to prevent the cross-loading scenario by restricting the rotational freedom of the belay carabiner once it is properly attached to the user. Unfortunately, conventional carabiner designs have been ineffective and/or inefficient by requiring complex multi-step belay-configuration engagement/disengagement processes, poor durability, and/or awkward operation.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a carabiner design that minimizes cross-loading belay scenarios, provides long term durability, and overcomes the limitations of existing systems in a cost efficient manner.